


Last Minute Decisions

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), Bottom Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Clubbing, Grinding, Groping, Intoxication, Kaneki Ken as Sasaki Haise, M/M, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Urie Kuki Being an Asshole, accidental staying overnight, dont worry he warms up tho, i try to stay spoiler free, top urie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU - no ghouls. Haise meets Urie at a club whilst slightly intoxicated. They both hope for a one night stand, but nothing ever seems to work out in Tokyo Ghoul :)basically, they fuck and that's kinda. it.THERE IS NO PLOT AT ALL





	Last Minute Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> hi please be nice to this one i know this is a rarepair and i love treating to people who ship rarepairs so here u go ig.
> 
> this is for all the people that just wanna read a good quickie. i hope yall enjoy.  
> ps. i did not proof read i just kinda wrote it and hoped for the best. tell me if theres any errors ok thanks.

The idea started out harmless. Akira brought up relaxing by spending the Friday night by having fun. According to her, they “deserved it” and “need a break”. That said, Sasaki reluctantly agreed. After all, Sasaki knew how...different...Akira got while drunk. Hopefully, that scene didn’t reoccur.

Sasaki was soon mistaken. The picked a club they heard people rave about and got ready for the night. With the stars lighting the sky as they arrived, Sasaki had no idea what he was getting himself into.

-

“A-Akira--! We’ve only been here for an hour--!” Sasaki stuttered as Akira stumbled through the crowded dance floor. She hiccupped before turning to Sasaki, trying to look him in the eye but failing.

“S~Sasaki, we came here to loosen up a ‘lil...C’mon, have a ‘lil fun…?” Akira smiled as Sasaki gave her a defeated look as she mingled her way into the deep depths of the sweaty crowd. Sasaki knew it would be impossible to search for her small frame in a crowd like this, so he gave up before he started.

Sasaki hesitantly made his way back to the bar, which seemed to be the safest place in this hell-zone. Who thought this was a good idea again..?

Oh well. Wasn’t like he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Focusing on the bartender, he ordered the first drink he thought of.

As soon as he got his order, he chugged the glass. It was a harder liquor than he was used to, but the noise of bouncing music and laughter seemed to drown out the harsh burn of the intoxicating liquid.

“...Fuck it.” Sasaki whispered to himself, knowing no one could hear him in such a noisy environment. Ordering and downing another drink, he scanned the scene. A few couples (or hookups, who knew anymore) stood around the bar and edges of the moshing crowd, which his eyes landed on. Wanting to have fun and “loosen up a ‘lil”, Sasaki made a beeline for the dance floor.

Shifting through several excited and intoxicated bodies, Sasaki found the more “wild” part of the crowd and started casually dancing along to whatever was playing. Several girls came up to him, clinging to his arms and attempting to dance. Laughing along with them until their friends or boyfriend dragged them off his body, he continued trying to mingle.

Suddenly, there was something against his ass. A silent stun shocked him until he felt the person behind him grind against him.

He came to the conclusion that figuring out whoever was grabbing his hips so roughly did not need a face. Not right now. That can wait for later. All Sasaki knew was that it felt wonderful, dangerous, and extremely good.

Feeling bold, Sasaki swayed his hips against the other’s crotch. The grip on his hips tightened, roughly pulling them even closer to the other’s groin--if that were possible.

“Let’s take this somewhere else…” A smooth but sensual voice said as quietly as it could in a crowd like this. Sasaki nodded, even though a hand was already tugging at his wrist.

As they were making their way out the crowd, Sasaki observed the features of the man leading him. He could only see the back of his head, but he knew he had black hair, pale skin, and lean, toned muscles. Black gloves covered his hands, which were now leading him out the club doors.

Hailing a cab, the pair shuffled into the back seats. That’s when Sasaki really got to look at the man.

He had stern eyes, with two beauty marks on his left eye. Sasaki definitely didn’t expect to see such a “serious” man hook up with him tonight--let alone hang out in a place like that.

The other man quickly told the driver some address and they were on their way.

Whoever this guy was, he wasn’t much of a talker. At least, in this situation. He would make small talk with Sasaki, look out the window, then glance over Sasaki’s entire body--occasionally rubbing a hand on his inner thigh. This was easily one of the longest-feeling car rides of Sasaki’s entire life.

The man quickly paid before leading Sasaki to a nice apartment complex. The moment the two stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, Sasaki started a conversation.

“What’s your name?” He asked simply, looking to see the other man’s reaction. He took a while to respond, but he did when he looked Sasaki in the eye.

“Kuki Urie.” He answered simply. Once again, not much of a talker.

“I’m Haise Sasaki! No need for honorifics” Sasaki chuckled, smiling at the other.

Urie looked him over again, almost as if he were analyzing him.

“If that’s the case, call me Urie.” He responded, looking away right as the doors to a hallway opened. He walked out with Sasaki following close behind, quickly reaching a door and unlocking it.

Letting Sasaki in first, he shut the door behind the two whilst turning on the lights.

“Wow, this is a nice--” Sasaki started, but was soon interrupted when Urie pressed their lips together, slamming Sasaki’s body against a wall. Sasaki gasped, unexpectedly making out with the other while Urie shoved a knee between Sasaki’s leg.

The pressure of Urie’s knee and his hot breath against his lips were enough for Sasaki. He was soon blushing, turned on, and incredibly hard. The whole thought of hooking up with some random person was a huge turn-on for him--something he never expected himself to try. But here he was, making out with--

Oh.

He forgot about Akira. Oh, she’ll be pissed when he never comes back to accompany her back to her own house. Not like he can, anyway. He was slightly intoxicated, after all.

Sasaki was brought back into the moment when the other tugged on his arm. Slipping both their shoes off quickly, they both headed to where Sasaki assumed the bedroom was. He was right, as soon as the door opened, Urie pushed him onto the bed.

Sasaki watched as the other slid off their belt and pants, quickly discarding of his shirt, too. Sasaki decided to follow, removing all articles of clothing--leaving him in plain boxers.

Urie pushed Sasaki’s legs open, getting in between them to grind and kiss over and over again. Except, this time, he went further--groping Sasaki’s thighs and ass, trailing down to his neck, teasing his clavicle while softly tugging at his hair.

Sasaki lost it was a hand lightly squeezed his member, forcing a choked gasp out of his mouth as Urie continued to kiss deliciously up and down his neck. Sasaki ground up towards the touch, loving every ounce of attention Urie was giving him. The black-haired male trailed further down his body, kissing a road down to tease both of Sasaki’s nipples while playing with the waistband of the sensitive man’s briefs. Sasaki knew he wouldn’t last long, due to his overwhelming excitement--Sasaki didn’t want the fun to end just yet.

“U-Urie, If you continue--” Sasaki was cut off by Urie stepping away from his needy body, leaving Sasaki with an empty feeling.

The feeling didn’t last long as he watched the other slide down his briefs, letting them fall to the floor and kicking them to somewhere else in the room. Reaching back down to Sasaki, he pulled at the waistband. Sasaki shuddered as the cool air hit his newly bare skin, watching his undergarment being tossed across the room. 

This time, Sasaki was the one to sit up and meet his lips to Urie’s. Switching positions, Urie was now sitting on the edge of the bed as Sasaki kissed him, slowly lowering himself to his knees. 

Sasaki excitedly but nervously took Urie’s member in his hand, teasing the slit with light pressure as he slowly moved his hand. Resting a hand on Urie’s left thigh for support, he kissed the underside of the other’s cock, delicately licking the underside of the head before wrapping his soft lips around it. Sasaki continued stimulating the other by likely sucking, make sure not to apply too much pressure to the point of pain. Glancing up at the other through fluttering eyelashes, he took in as much of the length as he can, feeling the twitching head his the back of Sasaki’s throat.

Sasaki was greeted with soft moans and hair-tugging as he controlled his gag reflex, soon coming back up for more air. The thought of doing something so intimate with a stranger lingered in Sasaki’s mind and fueled his arousal, causing him to reach down between his own legs and rub his precum around his own slit. He couldn’t contain the moan in his throat, which seemed to turn Urie on even more from the vibrations.

Sasaki was still giving his utmost attention to Urie when he felt him tugging upwards on his hair, forcing him to drop his dick. Sasaki’s gazed locked with his, Urie’s face slightly red, a thin layer of sweat coating his entire body, with slightly askew hair. Sasaki knew he probably looked worse (or was it better???). 

Urie repositioned himself in the center of the bed, beckoning for Sasaki to join him. Sasaki climbed onto the comforter, swinging a leg across Urie’s lap. He looked down at their extremely close groins, biting his lip when both of their hard and red dicks made contact. 

Sasaki can’t remember when, but apparently, Urie grabbed a bottle of lube.

“Are you clean?” Urie asked with an already open bottle of lube, ready to pour onto his fingers. Sasaki nodded quickly.

“I’m safe and cleaned myself before I went out tonight…”

Saying it out loud was more embarrassing than Sasaki thought it would be. It's reasonable he cleaned himself--you never know when you go out at night in a big city like Tokyo. Nonetheless, Urie did nothing but nod and pour the liquid onto his slender fingers, rubbing it in between his index and thumb.

Next thing Sasaki knew, there was a slicked up finger prodding at his entrance, slowly sliding in. And wow, it’s been a while since Sasaki has felt that feeling. Of course, he fingers himself every now and then, but...the feeling of someone else controlling how every nerve responds and what you feel is so much more orgasmic than doing it yourself.

Sasaki released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, gripping Urie’s shoulders as he pushed a finger in and out of Sasaki slowly and gently. Grinding back against the smooth finger, Sasaki invited Urie to add more fingers. Soon enough, another finger was inside Sasaki, slowly scissoring him open.

The two-toned haired man tried his best at angling his hips, trying to force Urie to rub his sweet spot, but it seemed like Urie was avoiding it. Frustrated, Sasaki wanted more.

“F-fuck, more--I need more--” Sasaki forced the words off his tongue. It was embarrassing, but...from the change of pace in Urie’s fingers, he would say it worked.

Another finger was pushed inside him, stretching him even further. Softly moaning at the feeling, he continued his battle in getting delicious pressure on his prostate that he knew would send him over the edge. He didn’t have to for long, because he felt Urie’s fingers curl up inside him and hit the bundle of nerves dead-on.

“F--fuck--!” Sasaki stuttered out, his hips jumping when Urie continued to rub his prostate. Slews of indecent words and phrases rolled off Sasaki’s tongue, along with several moans and pants.

The bliss didn’t last for long--Urie’s fingers were gone as soon as it all happened. Roughly grabbing Sasaki’s hips, the dark-haired man lined their crotches up. He quickly poured out more lube and covered his own dick with it, and lined the head up with Sasaki’s entrance.

Eagerly, Sasaki started lowering his hips. Even with the preparations, the stretch burned. Gripping the other’s shoulders, Urie bottomed out. The only sensation Sasaki felt was Urie, Urie, Urie. He loved it. Resting his forehead on Urie’s shoulder, he slowly raised his hips, drawing out the movement. With only the head still inside Sasaki, he sat back down, moaning and furrowing his brows at the stimulation. He heard a small groan leave Urie’s lips before feeling hands lingering down from his waist to his hips.

Sasaki continued the action, whispering slurs and praises like fuck, fuck yes, so good, etc. into Urie’s ear.

A startled and choked moan exited Sasaki’s lips when Urie tightened his grip on his hips, thrusting up into the tight heat.

“S-Shit, again--” Sasaki stuttered, quickening his movements on the other’s lap. He was soon bouncing up and down on Urie’s cock, enjoying every filthy sound that he emitted and each sensation he felt.

Urie continued thrusting upwards, earning embarrassing noises from Sasaki. His eyes scattered from Sasaki’s parted, wet lips, to the cock disappearing and reappearing in his ass, and to the twitching of his thighs and he tries to hold his own body weight. He settled on watching Sasaki’s flushed cock, bouncing in sync with his hips. The tip leaked precum, which Urie was so tempted to swipe up and shove into the other’s mouth. He decided against it, instead watching as the liquid beaded up around the slit.

Sasaki was so close--the feeling of Urie’s cock repeatedly slamming into his prostate was overwhelming, almost sending him over the edge. His hand instinctively moved to his cock, about to wrap his hand around it and start stroking when--

“No touching.” Urie’s voice was demanding as he released one of his hands from Sasaki’s hips, grabbing his wrist before Sasaki could get a hand around his twitching, needy dick.

Sasaki’s face immediately flared up, going even more red than he already was. That sudden dominance and power was a very nice touch. In fact, it was so nice that more pre-cum leaked out of Sasaki’s tip.

Sasaki kept bouncing on the younger’s lap, while Urie kept thrusting upward. They were both so fucking close, evident from the uncoordinated thrusting. Sasaki was the first to cum--his body shaking as he held his breath, gripping and falling onto Urie’s shoulder as his untouched dick splattered cum on both of their stomachs.

Urie followed seconds after, releasing into Sasaki’s tightness. He released his death-grip on the other’s hips, not realizing how hard he was holding onto them. That will definitely bruise.

Sasaki stood on Urie’s lap for some time, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his orgasmic high. After a few minutes, he carefully slid off Urie’s softening dick and sat next to him.

Sasaki knew he should probably get dressed and escort himself out, that’s how one night stands work. Something in the back of his head prevented him from doing so, as he scooted closer to Urie and snuggled into his chest. He’ll just...rest his head for a while, then leave. Yeah, that’s what he’ll do. He’ll leave in five minutes max, and he’ll never see this guy again.

This handsome, handsome, and amazing-at-fucking guy again.

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo u made it i hope u enjoyed!! if i messed something up plz tell me k thanks bye


End file.
